Qui se ressemble Panda
by Alicefiction
Summary: Maître panda reçoit une invité très spécial demain. Bon Dieu mais comment ça va se passer? (Maître Panda x OC)
1. Elle me hante

**Vous êtes actuellement en train de lire la partie Panda de "Qui se ressemble..."! Ce seras une série de 5 partie, une avec le hippie, une geek, une patron, une panda et une Mathieu! :) Non, pas de partie Prof et fille! désolé mais c'est déjà long comme ça! ^^' J'espère que ça vous plaira en tout cas! :p**

* * *

><p>Il était seul à la maison ce soir. Le geek s'était enfui et Mathieu était partie à sa recherche. Le Hippie était sortie l'après-midi et n'était toujours pas revenu, sûrement en train de refaire sa réserve de crack. Quant au patron ? Mieux valait ne pas y penser. Il en profita pour sortir une petite enveloppe violette de son tiroir. Il l'ouvrit pour la 100 fois depuis qu'il l'avait reçu. Ça sentait le citron, c'était doux et acidulé comme les frissons que lui procurer cette lettre. Il l'avait reçu peu après la dernière Japan expo. Oui, maître Panda était amoureux, fou amoureux même. Il avait rencontré une fille à la Japan expo, mais pas n'importe quelle fille. Une fille qui s'habillait en panda comme lui, elle avait de doux cheveux blonds et des yeux bleu ciel. Il n'avait pu se plonger qu'une fois dans ses magnifiques yeux profonds et clairs mais ça avait suffi à un coup de foudre. Ou plutôt c'était de sa voix dont il était tombé amoureux en premier. La jeune fille était en train de jouer à un karaoké à la japan, et il faut l'avouer, sa voix était sublime. Le panda du se battre contre sa timidité pour aller lui adresser la parole. Elle était espiègle, très espiègle, et assez têtue. Mais ces petits défauts n'avait fait qu'approfondir ce doux sentiment qui envahissait son cœur. Finalement ils ont dû se quitter à la fin de la japan mais elle habitait aussi à Paris. Le panda avait eu l'idée de lui envoyer une lettre, même si les autres de la maison trouvait ça ringard, lui trouver l'idée romantique. Et apparemment ça avait marché car elle lui avait répondu. Bon sang qu'il était heureux.<p>

-Ma douce Lucie…

Lucie, le nom qui hantait ses nuits maintenant. Elle préférait qu'on l'appelle Lulu car je cite elle trouve ça plus « kawaii ! » mais dans ces moments où il était seul, c'était enivrant de prononcer son vrai prénom. Il voulait la voir, il en mourrait d'envie mais il était timide. Et si elle ne l'aimait pas de la même manière que lui ? Elle n'avait pas la tête de la fille qui a des coups de foudre. Et pourtant il l'avait fait ! OUI ! Il l'a invité à venir le lendemain pour qu'ils puissent se rapprocher, ce n'est pas en s'envoyant uniquement des lettres qu'elle allait tomber amoureuse. S'il avait su qu'il serait seul ce soir il l'aurait invité à ce moment-là. Mais bon, tant pis. Ce qui compte c'est qu'il allait revoir sa bien-aimée. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il allait presque lui détruire la cage thoracique. Il était dans la béatitude la plus totale.

Il finit par ranger l'enveloppe dans le tiroir et s'allongea sur son lit, comment pouvait-il s'endormir dans l'état où il était ? Impossible ! Il fallait qu'il se change les idées. Il se lança dans une quête ultime : écrire la prochaine chanson d'SLG. Il prit aussi du bambou à grignoter. Y a pas à dire, l'amour vous donne des ailes, les mots glissaient comme du savon sur sa feuille alors qu'il bloquait encore dessus il y a quelques jours, soit avant de recevoir sa dernière lettre. C'est Mathieu qui allait être content.

Une heure passa et le sommeil commençait à s'emparer de son corps. C'était sans compter sur la porte qui claqua une première fois le faisant sursauter. Apparemment Mathieu avait finit par mettre la main sur le geek car il l'entendait râler sur lui. Le temps passa encore et cette fois c'était le Hippie qui rentrait et Mathieu râla ENCORE. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être râleur quand il s'y mettait, même s'il l'était moins que d'habitude. Maître panda se leva et sortit de sa grotte pour rejoindre le salon, le sommeil qui avait pris sur lui il a une dizaine de minutes le pesait vraiment.

-Tu dormais ?

Ces paroles venaient de Mathieu et contrariaient vraiment l'ursidé qui se retourna vers lui et lui lança son regard le plus blasé.

-Non ! Mais ça fait une heure que j'essayais et j'y étais presque !

-Ah…désolé…

Maître panda soupira et s'apprêtait à retourner ce couché mais les paroles du petit geek l'arrêtèrent net.

-C'est demain qu'elle vient ta fiancée, maître panda ?

Il se retourna vers le geek, qui avait son petit air innocent, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il avait dit de mal. Le panda était en train de devenir complètement rouge sous le regard amusé de Mathieu. Il avait eu du mal mais il finit par bégayer quelques mots.

-C'est…Ce n'est pas ma fiancée !

-Mais tu es amoureux d'elle non ?

Là il était achevé, il était mort de honte et en plus Mathieu en rajoutait une couche en explosant de rire. Il n'avait rien à répondre et pourtant il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose.

-C'est-à-dire que… non… enfin oui mais… ce n'est pas pareil….

Le panda reculait lentement, il voulait mourir, disparaitre mille lieux sous terre. Mathieu finit par arrêter de rire ayant finalement pitié de la honte qui écraser le pauvre panda. Alors il changea de sujet.

-Quelqu'un a vu le patron ?

Le geek se retourna vers Mathieu enlevant un poids du panda. Il reprit son souffle et ils continuèrent leurs discussions.


	2. Ce soir s'enflamme

Maître panda était bloqué entre le bonheur et le stress intense qui paralysait son corps. Il était allongé sur son lit, pensant à la journée qu'il allait passer. Sa jolie blonde avait occupé toutes ses pensées cette nuit. Il n'en pouvait plus, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, l'attente était trop longue. Il se leva de son lit et saisit les feuilles sur lesquels il avait écrit les paroles de sa nouvelle chanson. Il les relut pour la quinzième fois avant de se décider à enfin remonter dans le salon. Mathieu était là, en train de boire son café, bon sang mais il fait que deux choses de sa vie ce type : travailler et boire du café. Il s'assied timidement à côté de Mathieu appréhendant un peu ce qu'il allait dire.

-si tu as quelque chose à dire fait le !

Il sursauta, il n'avait pas remarqué le blanc qu'il avait laissé. Il prenait vraiment son temps pour tout bien faire depuis ce matin, faut que ça cesse !

-J'ai terminé d'écrire l'instant panda.

L'ursidé tendit les paroles à Mathieu qui prit le temps de les lire calmement. Il avait l'air assez content apparemment et ça lui enleva un poids du cœur. Soudain le geek apparut dans le salon et demanda à Mathieu s'il pouvait sortir. Il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser mais le laissa finalement filer. Mais Maître panda resta quand même dubitatif.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui prend tout à coup ? Pourquoi il veut aller à l'aire de jeu ?

-Pourquoi tu voudrais aller à l'aire de jeu toi ?

- Ben je ne sais pas moi…pour retrouver Lu…ah…

-Bah alors ?

Ils se regardèrent longuement avant d'éclater de rire.

Maître panda retourna dans sa chambre après cette petite scène assez amusante ma foi. Le geek avait donc une copine ? Ce n'était qu'une hypothèse mais c'était tellement amusant qu'il ne voulait pas penser à autre chose. Mais à cette idée Lucie revint très vite à son esprit. Il se retrouvait à nouveau sans rien faire. Mais la voix de Mathieu le rappela très vite à l'ordre.

-Maître ! Le Hippie est parti sortir Capsule de Bière et Moi je vais voir s'que fout le patron ! Ça ne te dérange pas d'être seul ?

-Non c'est bon ! Vas-y !

Encore seul, Dieu avait-il entendu sa prière ? Il allait être seul avec sa bien-aimée comme il le voulait. Personne pour se moquer de lui ou pour lui foutre la honte. Il fut tellement soulagé qu'il s'affala tête la première dans ses coussins. Béatitude vite interrompue par de nouvelles paroles de Mathieu.

-T'as des capotes ?

Là, sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Il balança son oreiller dans la direction de Mathieu alors que son visage avait viré au pourpre en quelques secondes. Mathieu préféra prendre la poudre d'escampette au plus vite mais ne put retenir son fou rire. Celui-là alors, quand il ne leur râlait pas dessus, il ne faisait que les charrier. Maître panda repris doucement son calme après avoir entendu la porte claqué, signifiant que Mathieu était définitivement partie. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre Lucie. Bon Dieu (j'adore cette expression ma parole…) son cœur rata un battement. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Il fixait son horloge, il était assis en tailleur sur son lit avec son oreiller, qu'il avait quand même pris soin de ramasser, entre les bras. Les secondes semblaient durer des heures, c'était de la torture.

-Bon sang, Lucie, t'arrive quand ?

Et elle ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps, car c'est justement à ce moment qu'elle sonna. Le panda sauta de son lit et accourra vers la porte. Il inspira un coup pour reprendre son calme puis il ouvra enfin.

Bon Dieu, il croyait rêver. Elle était habillée comme à la japan expo, elle s'habiller toujours en panda ?! Bon vous me dirait lui aussi mais il se croyait unique dans ce genre ! Elle avait une petite robe blanche et noire toute simple et des ballerines noires. Elle avait aussi une queue et des oreilles de panda. Sans oublier son fard autour des yeux, noir bien sûr. Elle était toute petite et vraiment à croquer. Il eut à peine le temps de faire son analyse que Lucie lui sauta littéralement au cou.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis contente de te revoir.

Il rougit. Ô que si, il pouvait l'imaginer, il avait pensé à elle dès qu'il pouvait…et même quand il ne pouvait pas ! Flûte ! Il se reprit vite et l'invita à rentrer. Elle avait vraiment une drôle de manière de marché, souvent elle croisait les bras dans le dos et sautillait légèrement. Mais ça ne faisait qu'en rajouter à sa Kawaii attitude ! Elle souriait tout le temps et disait toujours ce qu'elle pensait à haute voix. Ils passèrent leur après-midi à discuter pour découvrir leur point commun et ils firent aussi une partie de guitar hero, mais c'est qu'elle est douée la blondinette. Après ça ils descendirent dans la grotte de Maître panda. L'ursidé était un peu gêné à cette idée et n'osait rien dire. Mais le silence fut rompu car Lucie remarqua la paperasse sur son bureau.

-C'est le prochain Instant Panda ?

-Ah euh… oui mais…

-T'inquiète ! Je ne regarde pas ! J'attends de voir ça en musique !

Le panda se frotta l'arrière de la tête, il était un peu soulagé. Car si elle avait décidé de le lire il n'aurait jamais pu l'en empêcher. Têtue comme elle est. Il souriait jusqu'à ce que la vérité le rattrape.

-Attend… tu connais l'instant panda ?

-Bien sûr ! Ma sœur est complètement folle d'SLG ! T'aurais dû voir sa tête quand je lui ai dit que je t'avais rencontré.

-Tu-tu regardes aussi ?

-pas vraiment ! Juste l'instant panda ! J'aime beaucoup tes chansons !

Il sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il trouvait ça horriblement gênant. Pourquoi ça le gênerait qu'elle regarde ? Après tout SLG dépassaient le million de vu ! Pourquoi ça le gênait qu'ELLE regarde ? Ou alors c'était le fait qu'elle ne regarde justement que l'instant panda. Il restait figé contre la porte sous le regard de Lucie qui s'inquiétait de plus en plus.

- Ne va pas t'imaginer que je ne te fréquente que parce que tu es célèbre !

L'ursidé releva les yeux pour regarder la jeune fille. Elle avait l'air un peu paniqué et sincère. Mais ce n'est absolument pas ce qu'il pensait !

- Non, je n'ai jamais pensé ça !

-bah alors ? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

-Je…

Son visage s'empourpra encore. C'était devenu une habitude ma parole ! Il n'avait plus du tout de contrôle sur la situation et ça se ressentait. Et pour combler le tout, Lucie avait jugé utile de se rapprocher de lui. En continuant de lui lancer ce regard inquiet. Elle qui avait toujours ce regard assuré et malicieux voilà qu'elle lui faisait une petite frimousse toute mignonne. « Arrête de me regarder comme ça… pitié… » Il avait furieusement envie de l'embrasser, là, tout de suite. Son corps ne lui répondait même plus. Quand est-ce que la situation a tourné de cette manière d'ailleurs ?! Il fallait qu'il se calme, et vite. Et comme mademoiselle ne se décidait pas à changer d'expression il ferma les yeux. C'était tout de suite mieux. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il sente les petites mains de Lucie se poser sur ses joues.

-Lulu ?

Elle ne répondit pas et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour finalement poser ses lèvres sur celle du panda. Bon sang mais il se passe quoi là ?!

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

**Passez à une autre partie :)**


End file.
